infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFAMOUS:The Last of Us
InFAMOUS:The Last of Us is a fanon written by Jim Logan taking place in 2018 and follows Cole, Lucy Kuo and Zeke Dunbar in a Zombie Apocalypse. Chapter 1 Cole, wearing his jacket from Empire City, had started to let his facial hair grow and had a Colt Python in his sidearm holster, a sawed-off shotgun inside his sling bag and a lead pipe holstered on the outside, while Lucy was only armed with her Desert Eagle and Zeke had his trusty shotgun. Cole lost his AMP a year before during the raid on New Marais, and at the time, the group have been resting in the hills of Colorado for the winter and their supplies started to dwindle. Cole awoke in a cough and peered next to him to see Lucy and little Molly, a red headed girl they found in Dallas Texas a month before, and Lucy had "adopted" Molly into the family. Cole stood up, stretched and equipped his sling bag over his shoulder and found Zeke already awake, wearing his old Militia jacket; poking at a dying fire. Zeke waved "Hey there brother." Cole nodded "Hey Zeke." Zeke said "We're running low on everything brother. Maybe another week, then we're completely out." Cole shook his head "Damn." Zeke asked "Any ideas?" Cole nodded out North toward the trees. "Yeah, there's a city a few miles that way, I've seen smoke stacks coming out of there for months and I've just been procrastinating going over there." Zeke said "Brother, it's now or never." Cole sighed "I know, I know." There was a rustling behind them, and Cole turned to see Lucy holding Molly, still asleep in her arms with her hood drawn over her face, which was buried into Lucy's shoulder. Cole said "Morning." Lucy just made an exhausted wave and sat down next to the fire. Zeke passed out rations for the day and sat back down poking the fire. Lucy asked "What are we doing today?" Cole said "I'm going to that city over there to see if we can get some more supplies." Lucy handed Molly over to Zeke and said "I'm coming with." Cole said "No you're-" Lucy said "I'm coming. That's final." Cold rolled his eyes "Fine." Cole tossed his sling bag into the tent and hooked his crowbar into his belt and climbed down the mountain. While on the path, Cole peered behind him and saw Kuo fidgeting with her M9. Lucy asked "Why didn't you bring a gun?" Cole said "If the shit hits the fan and we get captured I don't want to waste a gun it took me a half year to find." Lucy said "So that's why you had me take this shitty gun." Cole said "Yeah." After an hour of walking, with the fresh snowfall crunching beneath their feet, they arrived at the fortress door where a man in a black leather jacket pointed his crossbow at Cole's forehead. The man shouted "State your business asshole!" Cole raised his arms over his head and said "We're just travelers.." The man said "Yeah..last guy who said that tried to run away with all our supplies." Cole said "We just need some help..." The man asked "What's your name?" Cole said "The name's Cole, this is Lucy." The man said "You're armed..show me all your weapons." Cole raised his crowbar above his head and Lucy did the same with her M9. The man laughed "That's all you're armed with?" Cole nodded "Yeah, we're camped about a mile and a half out. We don't want any trouble pal, we just need a few days worth of supplies and some medicine." The man asked "And why's that?" Cole said "We're running low back at our camp, and we have a kid, shes sick." Another man appeared, he looked similiar to the first man, but he had a full grown beard and was holding an SAA. the second man said "The name's Rick, what's this I hear you have a sick child? Get in here." Cole and Lucy walked through the huge gates to a full farnished flourishing city and were met by seven fully armed soldiers aiming their guns at Cole's head. Rick said "Put your guns down boys. Cole, I am an honest man and I cut straight to the point. I'd like you to get your party and live here in the city, at least for the winter because out there...you're fucked." Cole said "As much as we'd like that-" Lucy said "Cole! Come on, they're offering us a place to stay, they have food, shelter, medicine, and they're asking for nothing in return come on think before you get us fucking killed!" Cole sighed "Alright, alright. Alright!" Rick asked "So, will you accept our offer?" Cole nodded "If it's not too much trouble..." Rick said "We insist, now if we give you a little ammo...would you please come back with the rest of your group?" Cole nodded "Yeah, I promise." Cole was handed a hunting rifle and a dozen shots. Rick asked "Do you have any idea how long it will take?" Cole said "Uh...an hour, maybe." Rick nodded "Alright, be safe." Lucy said "I should be the one saying that." Cole turned to Lucy "Stay safe..." Lucy pulled up her gun, cocked it and said "Oh...I will." Chapter 2 Two hours passed, and Cole was walking down the snowy road with Molly in his arms and Zeke at his side holding the hunting rifle back to the city. Zeke asked "So what makes you think we can trust these assholes?" Cole looked back at Zeke who, had a very distrustful, angry look on his face and said "I don't know Zeke, but they're our only chance of living through the winter..it's November and it's already negative seven out...by January we would freeze to death." Zeke sighed "I know brother, I just don't know how we can trust people who just offer heaven on a platter, and don't want anything in return." Cole sighed "Zeke, Molly's sick, she's not getting any better and we just need to trust these people." Zeke said "Yeah, I know brother." Cole and Zeke approached the front gate and were waved in by Rick and the archerman. Rick asked "Is this the little girl? She yours?" Cole said "Yes...and no." Rick asked "Then who is she?" Cole said "Well...you see...-" Lucy said "She's my adopted daughter, you harm her...you aren't going to see another sunrise." Rick said "I understand...here, follow me to the infirmary, we'll get your little girl looked at." Cole did as he was told, and he and Lucy followed Rick to the hospital building. A nurse came into the room and took a look at Molly who was hardly consious. Lucy asked "Is she going to be alright?" The nurse replied "Is she bitten, how'd she get like this?" Cole said "We were running from those damn zombies when she got cut on some plant, a day later she looked like this." The nurse raised an eyebrow "Was the leaf yellow with a blue center?" Lucy nodded with fear in her eyes "Why?" The nurse said "Oh there's not much to worry about, how long ago did she get the cut?" Cole said "About four..five days ago." The nurse said "Well if that's true, there shouldn't be any problem's, she just needs a day or two of antibiotics and she'll be jumping around again." Lucy said "Thank you." Rick asked "Cole, can I talk to you for a second?" Cole turned to Lucy who was fawning over Molly and the nurse, turned back to Rick and followed him outside the door. Rick said "Listen, I saw your friend carrying your bag uh guns inside the fortress. Normally, we would confinscate those things the second you stepped into the perimiter, but i'll let you guys keep 'em. If you promise you don't go showing them off or tell them you have any. Got it?" Cole nodded "I got ya." Lucy shouted "Cole, can you get in here?" Cole opened the door and found a now-consious Molly, smiling and giggling at what appeared to be nothing. Cole asked "Is she alright?" The nurse smiled "Yes, she's perfectly fine, that's a normal reaction, it's just the venom leaving her system...she'll be back to normal in a few mintues." Zeke asked "So...Rick, where are we gonna stay for the winter?" Cole said "Zeke, don't be like that man." Rick said "It's fine. You guys will be staying in an apartment building about a block wet from here. You'll have three bedrooms, two baths, a living room...kitchen..now this place doesn't have a monetary system yet,but there are ration cards. One food card. One meal. Two for each person, each day. I'll have an escort bring you over to your room once your done here, kay?" Cole said "Thanks." Rick said "No problem." Chapter 3 Three months passed and winter turned into spring. The weather cleared, and with it so did Molly's condition. However, Cole didn't want Molly to step outside much due to his fears. The city had started to run low on rations and Rick pestered Cole to go out on hunting trips, and finally after a month, Cole broke and agreed to go. Category:Jim Logan Category:Crossovers Category:InFAMOUS Category:Good Cole Stories